


Spare Life ~Phanniemay Day 10

by Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl



Series: Phanniemay16 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl/pseuds/Emily_Elizabeth_Fowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of us have a spare key to the house.</p><p>Most of us have a spare wheel in the car.</p><p>A great amount of people have a spare glasses.</p><p>Some of us have spare clothes with them.</p><p>Only one person have a spare life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Life ~Phanniemay Day 10

DAY10 VIDEO GAMES PHANNIEMAY16

TITLE: Spare Life

By Emily Elizabeth Fowl

My live is a fucking game. 

I hadn’t even made it to the end of the tutorial when I lost my first life. I’ve got superpowers, but it definitely wasn’t worth it. Now I have to lie to my parents, fight with ghosts and protect the town that pretty much hates me, everything during normal freshman’s school year, and all I got in return is ability to fly, making myself invisible and intangible.

My second life I lost when my friend Sam wished to never known me. That kind of prevent the first Lab Accident, so to defeat the ghost and safe the world I needed to killed myself. Did I mention that I already fright with that ghost, so he knew me, while I had erased all memories about how to use my powers? Well, now I did.

It’s kind of funny how lost of both my lives was somehow attached to Sam. She convinced me to went into the portal in the first place, and she was the one who forced me to do this again.

Another life I almost lost during the encounter with the Ghost King. When I was forcing the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep close and the countdown was near the end I really thought it’s game over for me. 

But it wasn’t.

Looks like I had one more life to spare.

Or so I thought.

Then comes this Vortex thing and I was sure I would be dead, killed by his lightning. Even Vlad thought so. Heck, even my parents wondered why I (well, this other ‘me’) still was in the human plane safe and sound! 

But I really got it when Undergrowth was trying to take over the world. I barely made it to the Far Frozen, being all freezing up and all.

The realization hit me when Frostbite said I technically should’ve died.

Well, looks like I already have no more lives to loose.

This game sucks.

THE END


End file.
